The Diary of a Rag Doll
by Girlygeek43
Summary: We all know that Sally has been a resident of Halloween Town for a while, but what we don't know are the thoughts and feelings she had since the time of her creation. Luckily, her diary entries will reveal just about everything since the time she was created to when she finally got together with her true love, Jack.
1. 1: Creation

**Chapter 1: Creation**

Jack Skellington of Halloween town could be described as an excellent leader and a proper gentleman to say the least. Always donning a pin stripped tuxedo, coming up with a great plan in the nick of time, and helping out his fellow residents in the town upon request. However, in a place like Halloween town, he was certainly not a being who stuck out like a sore thumb. In fact, he was as skinny as a stick and made almost entirely out of bones. But that didn't stop him from being who he always was, Pumpkin king of Halloween. One day in particular, a pale and sickly old man with an enormous head in a wheelchair rolled up to him. "Ah, Jack my boy. I'm glad you're here, I need you to get me some herbs for my latest experiment. I would get them myself, except I'm working on a very important project right now." If Jack had any eyes they would widen, "Project? May I see it Doctor?" Asked the skeleton. "You may my boy, but I need those herbs first." The skeleton nodded and went off on his way, only to return within as little as five minutes with everything in hand.

"Ah, glad you made it Jack, and with every single kind of herb in the graveyard as well. Now, I feel I can show you what I've been working on." The doctor wheeled over to a metal table covered with a white sheet. "I can't wait to see what it is Doctor." The doctor then grabbed a corner of the sheet. "Well, take note Jack, my project is not really an it." Then he yanked the entire sheet off to reveal a slim, yet curvy woman in blue skin who was patched together with thick stitches on her entire body. She also had long straight scarlet hair and ruby red lips that went with her round face perfectly. To top it all off, she was clothed in a patchwork dress and little black shoes. When Jack caught her entire body image, he gently touched her cheek with his long bony finger. "Doctor, she's beautiful." "Well, don't get too attached to her, she's not even alive yet." Jack removed his bony hand from her and asked, "Does she even have a name Doctor?" After storing the sheet away he answered, "Her name is Sally. Now stand back my boy." Jack stepped backwards from the lifeless body. "Now, then. IGOR!" In the room, a hunchbacked man waddled his way towards a giant handle. "Pull, the switch!" The hunched man grabbed the handle and responded in a nasily voice, "Yes master!"

When the switched was pulled, flashes of electricity and lightning sparked on and through the body as if it was a lightning rod. "That's enough!" And the switch was turned off. The lightning and sparks ceased flying and Jack and the Doctor moved over to the table to see that she didn't even move a millimeter. "Gah! I knew we should've used more power than that. She's not even moving." Before Jack could even turn around, he saw her eyelids move and her lashes flutter open. Her eyeballs then began to move around and first caught sight of the skeleton man, as soon as her eyes met his sockets, she gently muttered. "Hello." Jack made his giant toothy grin at her first word and called, "Doctor, come back!" The doctor turned his chair and his jaw dropped at the sight. "S-She's alive! SHE'S ALIVE! ALIVE! I DID IT! I CREATED LIFE!" After his excitement, the Doctor pulled another handle and the metal retrains on the living doll unclamped and she took her very first steps. With that, Jack took her tiny right hand into his much larger bony one. "It's nice to finally meet you Sally. I believe I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Jack, Jack Skellington." He gently pecked the rag doll's blue skin on her hand and all she felt was the warmth of the skeleton man on her hand. While on her face, she could feel a shade of red expanding on her cheeks. "Sally!" Called the Doctor. The living doll switched her head towards the Doctor. "I see you recognize your name, my dear. Come now, let's get you upstairs for now." Jack then asked, "But Doctor, shouldn't she also become more familiar with Halloween Town as well?" "As much as I would like to do that, she was just bought to life. She can't be ready for everything yet."

With that in mind, Jack agreed to the Doctor's wishes. "Good bye Doctor, and good bye Sally. It's always nice to meet someone new." As the Skeletal man marched out of the door, Sally's eyes kept their focus on him and the sound of his voice echoed through her head constantly. "Sally, now that he's gone home please follow me." The rag doll began to take more steps that were wobbly but still got her around the metal plated home. "Excuse me, sir.." "Doctor, Sally. I am Doctor Finklestein and you are to address me that way." He interrupted. "Of course, Doctor. I want to ask you about Jack Skellington, he seems so nice." The Doctor finally stopped at a metal door. "Do not be so ignorant in the future Sally, Jack Skellington is not any ordinary citizen. He is the Pumpkin king of Halloween and is constantly busy to make sure Halloween is always the most horrible. But since you are newly created, I feel it's best for you to get used to your new room now. Thankfully, I installed an adult's brain into your head so you won't be completely ignorant and you'll be a fast learner as well. Now, good night."

 _SHUT!_ Went the giant metal door. On the ground, Sally stumbled over and picked up a leather bound book and feather quill in a pot of ink sitting next to it. "I think I may know how to write." She then put the book on a metal table and began to scribble on the pages.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _You may not know who I am but allow me to introduce myself. My given name is Sally by my creator, the Doctor. If you must know, today is my first day of life and I may have met the most interesting man I've seen so far, Jack Skellington the Pumpkin king. I just met him today and he's so polite, and handsome... Gah! What am I saying. Actually what am I feeling? I'm feeling something in my chest beat every time I even think of him. I might need to check around what I'm feeling. It's not causing me any discomfort, it's something else I can't describe. Is this what they call an emotion? If it is I can't wait to find out more about it. And I may find out more about Jack along the way._

 _Your friend,_

 _Sally"_


	2. 2: Emotion

**Chapter 2: The Emotion**

Over the course of the next few weeks, Sally kept on scribbling in the diary, pen attached to paper like glue every night before bed.

 _"Dear Dairy,_

 _It's me again, and it has been about 30 days since I've had you. I may be considered a month old today but I think I've been improving a lot. So far I've learned how to cook, I can clean, and I can sew, including my own limbs. Well, the Doctor says it's an improvement, yet I still want to learn even more. Especially, about this feeling I've been having ever since I saw Jack for the first time. I wish I could go out and look up what's happening to me. Every time he comes by I have this strange feeling come back to me. So tomorrow I will figure out what it is._

 _Your friend,_

 _Sally."_

The very next morning, the Doctor's nasally voice pierced the walls of her room asking, "Sally, I don't normally ask this but I am sure I can trust you. Would you be so kind as to go to the witches shop and fetch me some frog's breath and worm's wart?" She placed her petite boots on the floor and opened her steel door before calling, "Yes Doctor." After stumbling down to the lab, the Doctor handed her a piece of paper and advised, "Now remember to follow the instructions and do be careful out there." With that, Sally nodded at his request and pushed open the steel door outside to the cold crisp air of Autumn. Outside of the steel and bolts, Sally finally caught the breeze of Fall in her hair, the cobble stoned streets of the square, and the pale auburn sky peaking through the uneven brick buildings that slanted like an avant-garde art project. The rag doll slowly, yet gently began to walk down the path and couldn't even look straight. Everything to her was nothing that was in her home, actual beings other than Igor and the Doctor, the sounds of conversation and daily activities heard all around, and once again, the sight of the Pumpkin king himself.

"There he is." Sally whispered to herself. _"Oh, I can't believe he's making me feel that same way again."_ She then shook off her upcoming blush and took out the paper scanning it closely. _"Focus Sally, just do what you need to do, get the frog's breath and worm's wart and then look up that feeling."_ She then began to take steady steps towards the address written on the paper. "Okay, 3193 Broom lane. I think I'm on the right track." When she tore her head away from the text, the address was literally right in front of her. "Perfect." Exclaimed the doll as she stepped inside of the shop.

Inside the shop it was shelved with shrunken heads, body parts and organs in jars of formaldehyde, glass bottles of liquids with many amber and orange hues, draping herbs that looked like burnt string, and jars lined up like soldiers on shelves. Sally approached the counter slowly and saw a witch's hat attached to what looked like a dirty stretched cotton ball coated in spider webs. "Excuse me please?" The figure turned around to reveal a petite yet lanky woman with sickly pale green skin and a face coated with warts and an enormous nose. "Yes? How can I help you?" Sally slightly moved back at the sight and her eyes opened wider for just a millisecond at the sight of the woman. "W-Well, I..." Before she could finish, the woman stated. "Oh, you must be new here in Halloween town I haven't seen anybody like you around before. Allow me to introduce you to this. This is the Witches Shop, I'm Helgamine one of the owners. What is your name?" The rag doll stuttered, "I-I-I'm S-Sally." Then she took out the paper, "I'm just here to get some frog's breath and worm's wart for the Doctor..." Before she could finish, Helgamine shouted, "Zeldaborne! The usual order for the Doctor!" As expected, a tiny witch with toad skin and wiry black hair got down two bottles of what Sally requested. "But I don't have any money to pay for this." Claimed the doll. "Oh, no need to worry, the Doctor will receive a bill like he always does. It's just like when Igor came out to get the same items." After putting the bottles in her basket, her eyes then caught a thick brown book with the words, "Potions and emotions." written on it. "Excuse me, is this book for sale as well?" Asked Sally. "Why yes it is. But you can take it if you want to, no charge. That old thing has been sitting there for such a long time I've forgotten when we even stocked it." Helgamine answered. Sally protested, "But I can't not pay for it. Isn't it your own book?" "We don't even use it any more. We've gotten so many other books that it's of no use to us now so take it, we insist." Stated Zeldaborne. Sally put the book in her basket before exiting. "Well, glad you came around. Have a horrible day."

After exiting the shop, Sally instantly went home, put the bottles in the cabinet, and rushed upstairs with the book in her arms. "Okay, this book might have the answers to what I am looking for." She slammed it on her metal desk and began to rapidly flip through the pages to find the term, love. "Love, an emotion when someone finds pleasure in something, or a strong feeling of affection towards someone. Symptoms of the emotion include, rapid heartbeats in the presence of the being you are in love with, blushing at the sight of them, and always feeling nothing but happiness when they talk to you." Sally then closed the thick book and grabbed her diary scribbling.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _I finally found out what I feel whenever I'm around Jack. I think it might be this one thing I just looked at, I'm in love with him. But I wonder if I should even tell him. I mean he's the King of Halloween, he's very handsome, and he's such a gentleman. Meanwhile, I'm just a rag doll who was created by the town's mad scientist, I have nothing but a patchwork dress, I can barely walk straight, and sometimes my body parts don't even stay on. Would he really accept me? Maybe I should try and get him to know me a bit more. I mean I've only been alive for a few weeks and he's been around for who knows how long. I barely know his character and I can't just tell a man who I just met that I'm in love with him. If he finds out before he gets to know me, he might laugh at me and he might not feel the same way. Even worse, he might not even want to be my friend or not even talk to me. I don't know what I would do if he never even wanted to talk to me. But then again, he doesn't seem to hate anyone and he did take the time out of his busy schedule to talk to see me when I was created, and he did kiss my hand when I woke up. Okay then, that settles it, I'll get to know him more, and one day I will tell him how I feel._

 _Your friend,_

 _Sally."_


	3. 3:Meetings and Nightshade and Jack

**Chapter 3: Meetings and Nightshade and Jack**

*GONG GONG GONG!* "TOWN MEETING! TOWN MEETING! TOWN MEETING TONIGHT!" Shouted the Mayor over his megaphone. When his hearse left the town square, every citizen of the town began to travel out of their homes and poured into the meeting hall. However, before Sally could even make it to the door, she felt a grip clasp her wrist. "No, you are not ready for this yet Sally! You have only been alive for a few months, and you're not ready for this kind of interaction yet." Sally pushed at the Doctor's grip protesting, "Yes I am! I've been out before." His grip only tightened. "But not at this level. If you are in that meeting, I know very well that your naiveté will humiliate us in front of the entire town, including the Pumpkin King himself. The last two words made Sally relax her resistance. _"He's right, if I do something embarrassing, Jack could never love me back."_ Then she stepped away from the door. "Good, now since I am needed at the meeting, I request that you make me some tea before I go first."

Without a word, Sally stumbled on the metal floor towards the kitchen and grabbed a dented and slightly-rusty tin kettle. After filling and putting it on the stove, she scurried through the cabin and touched a jar labeled, "deadly nightshade." _"Wait a minute, I think I remember reading about this. Anybody who consumes it, even a small amount is supposed to be poisoned to sleep for hours."_ Before she pushed it aside, she grabbed it out and placed it on the counter next to the chipped and stained tea pot along with the tea leaves. "I swore to myself I would get to know Jack, I just need to find a way to get this deadly nightshade into the tea without the Doctor noticing it."

When the kettle began to steam, Sally started spooning in the tea leaves to the pot, and streamed the boiling water over the leaves. When the leaves were drenched in the water, she took a tiny pinch of the nightshade and began to sprinkle the flecks of tarry leaves into the steaming water and steeping leaves. _"I may be taking a risk, but if it means seeing Jack I'll do it."_ A couple of moments later, Sally brought up the pot with a stained and chipped tea cup on the side filled with the finished liquid. "Your tea is here." After putting it down on the metal table next to him, the doctor instantly grabbed the cup and slowly sipped down the concoction. "Ah, very refreshing my dear. I've never had a tea like this before." After putting the cup down, the Doctor's hands began to fumble, then his brain rattled in his head, and then his eyelids dropped like lead in a lake. It wasn't long until he lulled into dreamland.

 _"It actually worked."_ The rag doll began to walk out the front door with a small grin on her face and traveled towards the town hall. After approaching the queue of every citizen in town, she remained silent amongst the new monsters she hadn't met yet and quietly took a seat in the hall. Minutes later, Jack walked out on stage and uttered, "Listen everyone." The whole crowd fell completely silent and all eyes were on him. "With Halloween coming up in a few months I am in need of consulting the general opinion of our plans. I am going to need everyone's take on what we can use, and what we shouldn't. Now everyone please stand in line and..." Sally could barely hear what he was saying and could only look at him with a rosy aura surrounding him. As he faced her area calling on citizens, her heart began to thump and a crooked grin and heavy eyes started to slowly form on her face, but were broken when there was a _BONK_ on her head and she saw black.

Minutes later, Sally awoke to see Jack's eye sockets looking directly at her. "Sally? Sally, are you alright?" Her heart began to go into a frenzy as he was inches away from her face, for two straight minutes she was silent until Jack waved his bony hand in front of her face calling her name. "Sally?!" Rapidly shaking her head for a brief second, she was knocked back to reality, "J-Jack? What happened?" Asked the rag doll. "Well, in the middle of the meeting, the Mayor stepped on a loose plank and it fell and landed on your head. Afterwards, you were knocked out for a few minutes, so I had to end the meeting early." Sally, buried her face into her knees and hid her extremely red face while sobbing, "I'm sorry. I'm very sorry!" Jack stroked her head and claimed, "No, Sally. It's okay, it was all an accident, they happen. It wasn't your fault." She slowly lifted her head, "Really? But it's just so embarrassing. I bet everyone in town laughed at me and now they hate me for ending the meeting." The skeleton shook his head. "No, they didn't, I assure you. I'll tell you what actually happened."

 _After Sally got hit by the plank, the hanging tree spotted her body completely lying on the floor with no movement. Amongst the crowd starting to queue, he shouted, "JACK! I THINK SOMEONE GOT HURT!" "Huh? Everyone stop lining up now!" The crowd paused, then turned to where the body was. "Oh no! Everyone give the poor dear some space." Cried the corpse mom. The entire crowd then began to flow away from Sally like a wave made by a drop of water. Then Jack came into the middle with an ice pack and gently placed it on her head. The Mayor then waddled into the area and removed his hat as he switched to his sad face. "Jack, I'm so sorry. It was entirely my fault. There was a loose plank." "Mayor, it was just an accident. What matters now is that she's safe." One of the vampire brothers then came out and asked, "Do you think we should end the meeting for tonight?" "If everyone else agrees, then yes. We'll hold it next week." The entire crowd chatted agreement amongst each other and everyone except for Jack went home._

"And that's what really happened. Nobody laughed at you Sally, they were all worried about you. In fact, I was worried about you. I thought I would lose a new friend." Sally's tears completely stopped and she slowly got up while holding on to the king's hand. "T-thank you Jack." After getting up entirely, Jack guided her out of the building and stated, "Come on Sally, let's get you home." As he was escorting her, Sally's heart was beating with every single step he took with her. _"I can't believe he's walking me home."_ When they got to Dr. Finklestien's lab, he gently released her and proclaimed. "I'll see you later Sally, goodnight." Sally gently smiled and waved at him, "Goodnight Jack."

When he was gone from her sight, Sally felt like she was floating on air. Just remembering him holding her hand, walking with her, touching her head, it was like heaven. But all of that broke when she touched the metal door of the lab. Just thinking about the doctor's anger on the other side was enough to scare anyone, even the Pumpkin King himself. But as she slowly creaked the door open, he was still resting his head. Sally then sighed with her heart coming back up from the depths and quietly sneaked to her room. Before she could reach her diary, she heard the Doctor's yawn, and swiftly shut her door.

"Guhhh, what happened to me?" Asked the Doctor. "Must have been something with that tea, regardless. I mustn't.." He looked at the face of the clock. "Oh dear, I slept through the entire meeting. I better check on Sally." The Doctor began to wheel up to the rag doll's room and opened her metal door. "Sally? Are you here?" Upon catching sight of the doll, his question was answered. "Oh good, you're here. I'm sorry I couldn't go to the meeting, something in the tea must have put me to sleep. I wonder what it was." Sally simply played dumb and stated, "I have no idea doctor." "All right then, have a good night Sally." _SLAM!_ Went the door.

Sally grabbed her diary out and began to scribble down,

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _Today I got to know Jack and the entire town more for the first time and it was amazing. They were very considerate about me and I can only say that the Doctor was wrong about everyone laughing at my actions, including Jack. He was such as perfect gentleman tonight, he helped me recover from that bonk on my head, and he walked me home. Also, he called me his friend, I think he likes me. If he likes me, then I need to be able to talk to him more often. If I do, maybe I can confess to him. Or maybe not, it really depends, I mean it's a huge risk to take. I'm just a peasant compared to him. Also, who knows if he's engaged to some other woman I have never heard of. No, I can't jump to conclusions like that. I mean this is a small town and there are not too many residents here. Regardless, of that I still want to know him and see what he thinks about me._

 _Your friend,_

 _Sally."_


	4. 4: Patchwork Connection

**Chapter 4: Patchwork Connection**

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _I've got some bad news for you. It turns out the Doctor discovered I was slipping deadly nightshade into his tea to run away. So, it looks like I may have to come up with more creative ways to slip it in without him noticing. I don't care what it takes because I know that I need to see Jack. I only got to know about who he was a couple of weeks ago, and I still want to know him. But I guess as of now I can only wait for him to come by. If he even does come by I doubt he would want to see me at all. After all, what kind of business would a king require with me?_

 _Your friend,_

 _Sally."_

 _*DING DONG*_ The Doctor wheeled towards the metal door shouting, "The Door is open!" _CREAK._ "Hello?" Called a familiar voice. "Why Jack! It's good to see you my boy." Hearing that name out loud, Sally's eyes perked slightly and she silently listened to both voices. "Doctor, I was wondering if I could speak to Sally for a few minutes?" Asked the skeleton. "W-what!? Speak to Sally? Whatever for?" Stammered the Doctor. Sally's face turned beet red. _"H-he needs to talk to me?_ " The conversation went on. "You see doctor, I heard Sally is a great seamstress. So may I know where she is?" The Doctor sighed and reluctantly wheeled toward's Sally's room, "Follow me."

Sally's heart was racing as she heard his footsteps coming to her room. When she heard the door creak open, her heart almost exploded. "Ah, Sally there you are." He turned to the Doctor, "Thank you for taking me to her. Now if you excuse me, I need to talk to her." After the Doctor rolled away, Jack took her hand and said, "Sally, now that I finally got the chance to talk to you I have a favor that I need to ask you." Her heart began to pulse at a hundred miles a second. "Yes, Jack?" She asked as a giant lopsided grin began to form on her face.

The pumpkin king then held up a pinstriped piece of cloth. "Would you be so kind as to sew this hole in one of my suit coats for me please? I don't know how to sew anything without making anything look sloppy, and I knew I would need your help because your sewing is very good." Sally's grin stopped developing and she shook her head for a brief second. "O-oh, I understand Jack. Could you show me the hole?" The skeleton then showed the rag doll the suit jacket and guided her towards a hole the size of one of his fingers. "Well, this shouldn't be a problem for me. It will be mended in no time at all." Then as quick as a well oiled machine, she used a simple needle and black thread to go in and out of the hole in a matter of seconds. The stitching was literally invisible to the naked eye, and blended into the suit so seamlessly it was as if it was never damaged.

"Why Sally, this is the most perfect kind of mending I have ever seen in my entire afterlife. Thank you, I have no idea how I can repay someone as talented as you." Jack's hand grabbed on to the cloth, but it also touched the hand of the rag doll. Sally's heart skipped and all she could mutter was, "I- Y-you don't need to. But I will be glad to help out with some more mending or costume making if that's okay. I've always wanted to make costumes." Jack's fingers were still resting on her hand with only the layer of pinstriped cloth separating them from touching. "It's perfectly fine." The king inquired. "T-thank you." Responded the doll. The pair of them began to sit silently for a few seconds with the same thought running in Sally's head, _"I can't believe he's touching my hand like this."_ But it wasn't long until a voice called, "Jack, is everything done my boy?"

Removing himself from the doll's hand and carrying the mended cloth, he answered, "Oh, Doctor. Everything got finished much faster than I thought it would. Need I say, Sally is a very excellent seamstress." As Jack walked out of the room with the door still open he approached the Doctor, and declared, "In fact, I have decided that Sally would be perfect for any mending needs I may have, and she could make costumes for Halloween as well." "Really? I had no idea that Sally could even be of good use like that." Jack's brow bones furrowed, "Excuse me Doctor?" "You honestly don't have any idea what I mean Jack. You see, Sally is barely even scary. I didn't create her to scare people. So what good use is she to Halloween when she can't scare anyone? I mean I guess you could say she's pretty, but I don't see how she can scare anyone."

Sally's ears picked up every single word he said and her head wilted. _"Not scary enough! He's right. I don't have sharp teeth, I don't have claws, I can't even make a face that's scary."_ Before tears could fall, Jack's voice claimed, "Doctor, you do realize that she is right here and I would rather prefer that you not say that about Sally. I do agree that she is pretty, but she is more useful to Halloween than you think. After all, what would Halloween be without costumes? And what would I be if my clothes were tattered and torn? I wouldn't be too appealing as the Pumpkin King." Sally's eyes popped. "Besides, I see a lot of potential in Sally, because not everyone has the same way of scaring. If they did, it would be boring, so please think about that Doctor." Jack then shook Sally's hand and told her, "Have a good day and I will see you both later."

After he walked out of the metal home, the Doctor moved down the ramps and Sally gently shut the door with her face completely flushed red. "He thinks I'm talented, he thinks I have potential, and he thinks I'm more than just pretty." She whispered to the air. Instantly, she scattered on the floor and moved the metal hatch grabbing her diary.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _I think I'm falling more in love with Jack the more I get to know him. Just today, he claimed I was talented at sewing and he wants me to make costumes for Halloween. Jack even called out the Doctor when he claimed said I wasn't scary enough for Halloween. Okay, I have decided now that I will do everything to improve my sewing and do even more for Halloween. I am going to work so hard that maybe just some day, I will be able to confess to him._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Sally."_

Over the next series of weeks leading up to Halloween, Sally mended and stitched every little thing she could for anyone in Halloween town. Pockets added, patchwork done, new costumes made, restorations. She could sew like a computer and never rested for one second. Then one night, she was approached by the Doctor again.

"Sally my dear." She turned around, "I see you have been working extremely hard with your sewing. And you've been working very hard in general, so I see it's only suitable for you to see your first Halloween next week." Those words struck through her like a lightning bolt, "First Halloween?! Doctor, are you s-sure?" She stuttered. The Doctor nodded and all Sally could do was shake his hand and her entire body while stammering, "T-thank you. T-THANK YOU DOCTOR!" After she stopped, the Doctor gave her a list and commanded, "However, I am permitting you to go out tonight to gather some herbs from the graveyard. But be careful my dear, sometimes strange things can happen." In an instant, Sally bolted out of the lab and staggered towards the graveyard. When she got to the gates of the graveyard, it seemed to be just like the town. Every tombstone was crooked like rotted wildflowers, the paths made of curves and swirls in the tar shaded dirt, pumpkins dotting the ground like the stars in the sky, and a constant full moon watching over the curled hill like a lighthouse on a bay.

Within seconds, Sally managed to find several tombstones labeled with "Henbane,Witch hazel, and Deadly Nightshade." She began to crouch down and picked at each tomb stone, putting every herb she could pluck into her basket. She then spotted more tombstones with more herbs and plucked those just like before. But then she saw a grave stone that looked like a house with the word, "Zero" on it. Her eyes were fixated on that grave for a few seconds and she slowly reached for it, but then heard a, _"BARK BARK."_ Sally gasped and leapt backwards at the sound. Out of the grave a while sheet pulled itself up and then took the form of a dog with long floppy ears, a very long and thin muzzle, and a tiny jack o' lantern for a nose. The ghost came closer to her and began to sniff her, then it began to lick her face. Sally giggled, "Hey, he he he cut that out." The ghost dog followed her command and began to pant right next to her. "Hey, you're kinda cute." She looked over at the grave and then back at the dog. "So my guess is that your name is Zero right?" The ghost dog barked happily. "So who's your owner?"

Instantly, Jack walked by calling, "Zero! Zero! Are you there?" Sally froze at the sound of Jack's voice. Jack sauntered near the pair and Sally nearly jumped at the sight of him. "Oh, Sally. I didn't expect you to be here." Jack observed. "And I see you met Zero." The king patted his leg, "Come here boy." And the dog floated around him. "So, Sally, what are you doing here? You've been working so hard the last few weeks I haven't been able to see you." "I'm just picking up some herbs for the Doctor. I'm glad I met your dog Jack, he's so friendly." Sally the wobbled up and Jack asked her. "Still, are you going to see this year's Halloween?" "Why yes I am, the Doctor is actually allowing me to see Halloween for the first time. I can't wait for it." Before she could say anything else, _BONG BONG!_ Went the bell tower. "Sorry, I better go home now." Apologized the doll, the pair waved goodbye to each other and she quickly stumbled home.

When she got home she gently placed the basket on the lab table and trotted upstairs grabbing her Diary and scribbling down.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _I knew all of that hard work would pay off. Just today the Doctor said it was okay for me to go out during Halloween, I'm so excited for this. I bet it's going to be completely wonderful, especially with all of the costumes, citizens, everything. Also, I met Jack's dog today. His name is Zero, and he seems like such a sweet little dog. I mean he was so nice to me and he's very friendly. So I guess I won't have to worry about any pets preventing me from seeing Jack. Oh look at what I'm saying. Every time I write here I'm always thinking about Jack more and more. But still, I can't wait for Halloween._

 _Your friend,_

 _Sally."_


	5. 5: Boogieween

**Chapter 5: Boogieween**

When the moon creeped into the sky over the disappearing Jack o' lantern sun, a screech loudly screamed, _MEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!_ "HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!" Shouted the Mayor's voice over a megaphone. Sally's ears caught that shouting and looked out of the window of her room to see the streets dotted with decorations as far as the eye could see. All torches, pumpkins, and lights in the town square with every citizen of the town gathering in the center. Sally nearly rushed down but the Doctor stood in her way and requested, "Now remember Sally, this is your first Halloween my dear. Don't try to do too much." Sally nodded her head, "Yes Doctor."

After the small lecture, Sally went out to the square and saw that while everything was out, everyone was still waiting for the right time for the celebration to begin. As the Doctor was called over by the Mayor, Sally wandered around at the entire town, seeing all of the decor up close. It was like a bride to be seeing her perfect wedding dress on the first look. However, as the sky got darker the decor began to fade from her sight, and then it got so dark that she literally couldn't see anything. Then she heard cackles and felt as if her body was being dragged, but she could feel a layer of fabric between the road and her skin. _"What's going on? Is this supposed to be part of Halloween?"_ Her body felt several tiny stones drag across her legs through the fabric and then she felt her entire body slammed into what felt like porcelain. _"What's going to happen to me?"_

Suddenly, the moving stopped and a deep and cackling voice shouted, "Now, present Jack to me my minions!" Sally's eyebrow furrowed and her mouth slightly dropped open. _"Jack! But I'm not Jack!"_ When she emerged to the light, she found herself surrounded by a dank hall lit with nothing but a small light from a pipe. In front of her was a giant sack with two hollow holes for eyes and a giant mouth with a snake tongue. As soon as she saw him, all she could cry was, "W-who are you!? And where am I?" The sack began to clench his right arm where a fist should've been and screamed, "WHAT!? THIS ISN'T JACK YOU IDIOTS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

Behind Sally were three kids in a devil, witch and skeleton costume all muttering in front of the sack. "Sorry Boss! We followed your instructions as best we could." Claimed the devil. "But there was a problem with catching Jack." Stated the witch girl. "Yeah, we tried ,but she looked like Jack in the dark." Finished the skeleton boy. The sack man groaned heavily, but then looked at the doll. "Well, it looks like she can be of use somehow. In the mean time, it's my time to unleash all of these bugs and officially make Halloween town mine, and then I'll see Jack fall. I'll see him fall harder than a giant brick tower."The sack creature then released every single last giant creature into the light and out into the town while cackling.

When the last giant bug flew out, Sally shouted at the giant sack, "What do you want with Jack? And tell me, who are you?!" He turned around and declared, "Well doll face, I can tell you every single detail on why that bag of bones is the bane of Oogie Boogie's existence. I remember it as if it were only yesterday. Years ago, I had a holiday myself, it was called bug day. However, the people started caring less about my bugs, and more about Halloween. So I decided to come here to see if my bugs could fit in around here. It was good for a while. In fact, I was the original Pumpkin King, but then came that Jack."

 _As Oogie marched into town, in the center of the town with his bugs staggering behind him, Jack stood firmly and shouted, "Oogie! The town has had enough with your dangerous tactics for Halloween. Thanks to your tactics, there are people across the world who are now too scared of our holiday to even celebrate it. It's time we settled things once and for all." Oogie crossed his arms and scrunched his face before spitting," Bah! And how do you propose we do that you bag of bones?" Jack stomped forwards and proclaimed, "The town voted and decided that both of us will have a scaring contest this Halloween. Whoever can scare the most humans will win the title of Pumpkin King. But so we can be fair, you are not to harm anybody during the scares. If there's even one drop of blood you will lose." The skeleton held out his bony hand, "Do we have a deal?" The sack monster held out his arm and shook the bony hand, "Deal, Skellington. But even without hurting anybody I'm still scarier than you, and I will prove it."_

 _That same night both Jack and Oogie went into the human world and remained stagnant until the street lights were lit. Then started to lurk in the shadows. On Jack's side, he lurked near an entire group of teenagers who were chatting and walking in the midst of darkness. *RUSTLE* "What was that noise?" Asked one of the teens. "Probably just a raccoon or something." Answered another one. *CRACK* "I think that was just a twig." Their walking began to become more and more sluggish with every noise they heard. *SRRRATCH!* "Where is it coming from?" Then one of the teens rested his hand on an unlit 'lamppost,' claiming. "Guys, it's most likely just some animals, it's not such a scary thing." The lamppost then turned it's light and flashed a toothy grin causing every teen in the group to turn their eyes into dinner plates. But the one leaning asked, "Hey are all of you okay you look like you've just seen a..." Before he could finish his sentence, the post tapped his shoulder and greeted in a grating, sinister deep voice, "Happy Halloween." Instantly everyone began to shriek loud enough for glass to break and jetted away from the post. "He he he! 6 at once." Jack giggled._

 _On the other side of town, several trick or treaters walked up towards what seemed like a lit house. It seemed like any typical suburban home, decorated entrances, Jack o'lanterns dotting the lawn, and fake bats in the windows. However, in the front of the house the candy bowl was being held by what looked like a sac. One of the trick or treaters came up and tapped the sac, "Hey I think there might be something moving in this thing." The sac began to wriggle upon the tap and growled bugs out of it's mouth before the candy hunters ran away wailing like a mutant crying for it's prey._

 _Throughout the entire night the pattern repeated with the skeleton and boogieman people turning white, the echoes of constant screams, the sounds of feet dashing through leaves and roads home. It wasn't long until Oogie had his final target, a young slender pale woman with caked on black and white makeup, jet black hair wearing a raggedy black dress and a full body black lace veil. "Man, that sure was a great party. Who knew being a haunted bride would get me first place?" Oogie hovered around the area, and quickly jumped in front of her making the scariest face he could and let some of his bugs pour out, but all the woman did was say, "Cool costume. Wish you could've been at the party." Oogie's face wilted and his scare's jaw turned into a small circle. **'She's not scared?'** Oogie tried a similar tactic in a darker place, but all the woman could do was walk away. Knowing that she could never be scared by his normal tactics, Oogie grabbed a knife from his side and told himself, "I have to do it. I just won't get caught!"_

 _For his third attempt he waited in the shadows and for the street lights to disappear from her sight with only the moonlight illuminating the streets. Oogie then lunged out of the bushes with a dagger and grabbed the woman causing her to screech like a banshee. However, within seconds, the dagger scratched her arm and red liquid began to slowly drip from her shoulder and off of his blade casing the scream to amplify and then run away from the bug filled burlap. Oogie would've managed to declare a victory at that spot, except Jack came by and saw the red drips. He shouted at the burlap sac, "OOGIE! I CAN OFFICIALLY ANNOUNCE TO THE TOWN THAT YOU'VE LOST!" Pointing to the red ooze on the blade. "YOU WERE TOLD TO SCARE WITHOUT HURTING ANYBODY AND YOU DID IT ANYWAY!" The snatched the knife away from Oogie and the pair rushed straight back to Halloween town. When they arrived back, Jack flashed the knife and shouted to the entire crowd, "Citizens of Halloween town, Oogie shall be king no more as he broke the rules of our contest. This knife is proof that he has done so as there is blood still on it." The crowd gasped and glared at the burlap sac. As opposed to begging, the sac simply marched away growling, "I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY YOUR NEW KING! YOU'LL BEG FOR ME TO COME BACK!"_

"And that's why I'm here. I would've just gone out and did something like that again, but brining back Bug day and replacing Halloween seemed like a better idea. In fact, at the same time I can even get rid of Jack and take over. In fact, maybe I can use you for live bait doll." Sally's entire body was petrified and only her mouth could move. "Bait?" "Of course, after all it's so much like Jack to come to the rescue of a pretty face such as yours isn't it?" Before Sally could say anything Oogie, closed her bag and remarked, "No matter, Jack will know you're here and once he's done I will come up with something really special for you." Within minutes Jack bursted into Oogie's lair. "Oogie! I see you're the one responsible for what has happened to Halloween. I am not going to let you get away with this at all!" The skeleton shouted. "Well, Jack I'm afraid my bugs will have to disagree. You see, tomorrow this town shall be reborn as Bug Town and I will once again reign as king." Stated the boogieman. "NOT ON MY WATCH!"

From inside the sack, Sally could hear the legs and hisses of giant bugs in front of Jack and remained inside of the fabric of the bag as Jack battled against the hissing insects. Within minutes the hissing and sounds of crawling stopped and as as Sally poked her head out she saw Jack towering over Oogie demanding, "Now you've gone way too far Oogie. As king of Halloween I banish you to remain in this lair and you are to never come out! If I even hear of your exit from this lair! IT WILL BE ALL OVER!" Oogie shivered at the echo of Jack's voice and noded his head like a rusty hinge. Jack soon asked Oogie, "Now where is Sally?" The sack pointed at a giant bag and Jack opened it to see the doll's red hair and her entire body petrified from her experience. "Sally, it's okay. Let's go home." He assured the shaking doll.

Taking her hand, Sally slowly ascended and waddled with Jack back to the town square. "Jack, I feel shameful for saying this but. I was so scared." She cried. "Sally, don't be ashamed. I was scared too." Sally's heart stopped for a second when she heard that. The Pumpkin king afraid? How could it be? "But Jack what were you afraid of ?" She asked. "I was afraid I was going to lose a friend." _"He was afraid of losing me? He really does care about me! I wonder if he'll confess to me tonight. Oh I shouldn't jump to conclusions so fast. At least I know that he cares about me."_

After arriving in town, the decorations were up and running again and the Mayor cried, "Oh Jack, thank good ness you're back, let's begin the festivities." The Doctor wheeled into the square sighing with relief, "Sally, I'm so glad you're safe now." Sally's eyes were constantly on Jack, "Sally!? Are you even listening to me!?" Jack then let go of her hand and announced, "Come on everybody, time for one of the most horrible Halloween's yet!

 **Hours later**

After the celebration, Sally traveled back to the lab with the Doctor, who grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. "Sally, I am glad you are safe now, but I am afraid that this Halloween may be your last my dear." Sally shook her head rapidly and blinked a million miles a minute. "Wait what?!" "You were kidnapped, and held hostage so it's only fair you stay in here for your own safety." Sally then tried to reason with him, "But Doctor, Jack took care of my kidnapper and he's banished in his lair for good. What are the odds of it happening again?" "This is not a risk I even want to take Sally. Now get your rest and have a good night."

Sally rushed to her room and began to scribble in her diary.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _My first Halloween was both the best and worst time of my life. I got kidnapped by Oogie Boogie, and now I can no longer go outside of this lab. If I can't get out of here how will I be able to see Jack? But on the other hand Jack did rescue me tonight and he said he was afraid of losing me. So I know that he does like me, as a friend most likely, but it's still a good start. I know it's going to be even harder than ever to confess to Jack, but now I am more determined than ever to get out of this place, eventually confess my love, and earn his love at the same time. This is because I am set to follow my heart from now on. My brain keeps on telling me to obey the Doctor and stay safe. But I know that my heart is always saying to focus on Jack. If that's what my heart says I chose to follow it and I will not give up on him._

 _Your friend,_

 _Sally."_


	6. 6: This is Halloween

**Chapter 6: This is Halloween**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Ever since last Halloween. I have been doing everything I can do show my affections to Jack, potentially make new friends and everything to try and escape this lab. I have been sending Jack some occasional kind notes, I have always offered someone in town to repair any torn suits, and I have tried to send Jack some tea leaves when he's very busy, the list just goes on and he and the rest of the town do appreciate everything I do. As for the Doctor, I have been still slipping Deadly nightshade into his tea, but I had to start mixing in other teas to hide the scent and taste. Even so, I've even started hiding it in his food every time I get a chance. But it's been more than a year since I was first created, and with this Halloween I am more prepared than ever to go up to Jack when we get the chance. Once we meet in private, I am going to look into his sockets and say to him, 'I love you.' So that settles it, this Halloween might be the Halloween where I might become Jack's girlfriend. If I do, eventually I might be something even greater some day, his bride. Oh look at me, thinking about becoming his bride when I didn't even say anything to him yet. But if I do some day, I might even have the chance to have friends as well. I mean Jack seems to be the only friend I have so far, but everyone else seems to be an acquaintance to me. I know that if I have more friends the Doctor would have to trust me._

 _Your friend,_

 _Sally._

At the window of her room, the Halloween decor was lining the town square once again. While it had been an entire year since Oogie kidnapped her, she waited by the full moon sky and gently combed her hair looking down at the festival below as the wind blew through her red tresses. _SIGH "That does look like a lot of fun."_ Sally began to slowly stumble downstairs and was stopped in her tracks by the sound of rolling wheels. "Yes Doctor?" She turned her head. "Ah, so glad you are here Sally. I do wish to have a drink of tea before this years Halloween." All Sally did was respond, "Yes Doctor." Before he could wheel away, he firmly stated, And remember, no going out this year, after what happened last year I am not risking losing you again." Sally smiled sweetly and answered, "Yes Doctor." Sally began stumbling down to the kitchen and began to boil the tea pot. This time she took out a notebook with a list of herb names. _"Several combinations and one of them has got to make sure that the doctor can't smell or taste the nightshade."_ She then spotted a combination that was not checked off.

 _"Okay, this one might work better than the other two. Tea fused with crushed forget-me-not and a dash of cedar."_ After crushing the herbs listed in her notes to a powder, she mixed in the tea leaves with the nightshade and put it in the teapot before adding the steaming water. Then as the leaves steeped she added the powder and almost instantly, the scent of the nightshade vanished. Sally touched her right pinky into the tea and licked a tiny drop of liquid. _"I can't even taste the nightshade. But it's a good thing I managed to build up somewhat of an immunity to very small doses."_ Sally then poured the hot liquid into a cup and headed towards the Doctor with a small grin on her face.

"Tea time!" She gently placed the stained ceramic cup on the metal table. "Thank you Sally." The Doctor lifted the cup of steaming liquid letting it slide past his lips and down into his body. As soon as Sally began to walk away, the Doctor's head rested on the metal table off in dream land. With a silent squeal in her head, Sally snuck to the door, _"Finally, it's my chance."_ Slowly and carefully, she creaked the door open and gently closed it after she shuffled outside of the lab. Outside, the festivities went on just like last year's performance, a song being sung to welcome Halloween.

 _This is Halloween,_

 _This is Halloween,_

 _Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween._

In the crowd, Sally snuck behind the hanging tree to see Jack being dragged on a straw horse in his pumpkin king outfit.

 _Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

 _And scream like a banshee_  
 _Make you jump out of your skin_  
 _This is Halloween, everybody scream_  
 _Won't ya please make way for a very special_  
 _guy_  
 _Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch_  
 _Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now_

Sally's eyes followed every movement of the citizens in the town, but the very second Jack was in her sight, she kept one thought in mind. _"I'm going to tell him.I just need the right time."_ After Jack finished rising from the fountain, she applauded along with everyone else in town. Cheering the king's performance as the sequence went perfectly just like last year. Within a few sentences spoken between the Mayor and Jack, the citizens began to shower Jack with praise. As for Sally, she gently stepped out in front of the hanging tree and focused on Jack thinking,

 _"We'll be in the middle of the graveyard, alone together. I will hold his hands and say, 'Jack I know we have known each other for a short time and you are a great friend, but I need to say something that has been on my mind ever since I met you.' Jack will then ask me, 'What is it Sally? You can tell me anything you want.' And I will tell him, 'Jack I love you.' After that I might try to turn but then he will grip my hand and say..."_ Unfortunately for Sally, the grip she felt was not the one of the skeleton she loved, "The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off Sally." Grumbled a now conscious Doctor. Sally could feel her plans slipping away and her feelings for Jack turning into shaking as the Doctor's grip was on her wrist. She reached for his hand and cried, "Let go!" The Doctor kept his grip on her. "You're not ready for so much excitement!" He growled. "Yes I am!" Argued Sally. The Doctor began to pull her arm towards him and almost started to drag her as he demanded, "You're coming with ME!" Sally felt her insides snap at the Doctor as she screamed at him, "NO I'M NOT!" In an instant Sally pulled on a thread near her right armpit and let it unhinge from her right arm before it fell off of her and she ran from her creator.

Sally kept trotting with her one arms and crouched into the depths of the graveyard stuffing leaves into the hole where her arm was. _"Oh why did this have to happen? My plans are ruined."_ _CREAK_ Sally gasped and moved like a spider behind the oversized tombstone. After the squeaking went silent, the tall and bony Jack was in sight. Sally silently watched him with her heart beating faster with every step he got towards her. Jack walked right by her and she gently kept on viewing the skeleton king as he walked further into the graveyard with his ghost dog floating at his side.

Before she could even stand up, Jack belted out.

 _There are few_  
 _who'd deny that what I do,_  
 _I am the best_

 _For my talents are_  
 _renowned far and wide_

 _When it comes to surprises_  
 _in the moonlit night,_  
 _I excel without ever even trying_

 _With the slightest_  
 _little effort of my ghostlike charm_  
 _I have seen grown_  
 _men give out a shriek_

 _With the wave of my hand_  
 _and a well placed moan,_  
 _I have swept the very_  
 _bravest off their feet_

 _Yet year after year, it's the same routine and_  
 _I grow so weary of the sound of screams_

 _And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King,_  
 _have grown_  
 _so tired of the same old thing._

Sally's gentle smile dropped and she listened in on her crushes words. _"He's tired of Halloween? He thinks it's routine? How can this be for someone like him?"_

 _Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones,_  
 _an emptiness began to grow._

Sally gently snuck behind another tombstone with her eyes drooping and lightly bit her lower lip.

There's _something out there far from my home_  
 _a longing that I've never known._

 _I'm a master of fright,_  
 _and a demon of light and_  
 _I'll scare you right out of your pants._

Sally kept on tombstone hopping letting her ears pick up the sound of the king's voice and remained silent.

 _To a guy in Kentucky,_  
 _I'm Mr. Unlucky and_  
 _I'm known throughout_  
 _England and France_

 _And since I am dead I can take off my_  
 _head to recite Shakespearean quotations_

 _No animal nor man can scream like_  
 _I can with the fury of my recitations_

 _But who here would ever understand that the_  
 _Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin_  
 _would tire of his crown_

 _If they only understood he'd_  
 _give it all up if he only could._

When his skull turned, Sally quickly concealed her face behind the gravestone.

 _Oh there's an empty place in my bones_  
 _that calls out for something unknown_

 _The fame and praise come year after year_  
 _does nothing for these empty tears._

As soon as he was out of her sight, Sally came into the open and could remember every single word Jack sang his heart out in. The sheer fact that he was bored with his own holiday ran through her mind constantly, along with the fact that to her, Jack felt trapped doing the same thing every year to please the people of Halloween, but not once did the residents talk about something new or consult him about his ideas. To Sally it was like the doctor locking her away and preventing her from even getting out of the lab or meeting anyone in town. There was just no freedom to be themselves, no freedom to be on their own, no freedom for their own choices. "Jack..." Sally clutched her chest, "I know how you feel." And stumbled over the the herb garden plucking deadly nightshade before arriving home.

* * *

After putting the freshly plucked poison into the jar, the sounds of the Doctor's chair came closer and closer and his voice called, "Sally!" She swiftly put away the jar in the cupboard. "You've come back!" Scolded the elderly scientist. Sally bit her lip and softly stated, "I had to..." The Doctor then presented her dismembered arm and it waved at her as he growled, "For this?" Sally made a crooked smile and admitted, "Yes." "Shall we then?" asked the Doctor.

Sally was guided to the metal table she awoke on and simply let the doctor reattach her arm as he further scolded her. "That's twice this month, you slipped deadly nightshade into my tea, and run off." "Three times..." Sally corrected. "YOU'RE MINE YOU KNOW! I MADE YOU!" Shouted the Doctor as he leaned over her, then gazed at his gloved coated fingers "With my own hands." "You can make other creations." Reasoned Sally. "I'm restless, I can't help it!" The Doctor slowly sewed on the last stitch. "It's a phase my dear it'll pass." _SNAP_ Went the thread between his teeth. "We need to be patient that's all." "But I don't want to be patient!" Cried the doll.

When the metal board released her, the Doctor pointed upstairs and commanded her. "Never mind that Sally, you will stay in here and do as I say for your own safety. Now go to bed, tomorrow is going to be very busy for the entire town." Sally simply walked upstairs not saying a word back to him, _"If he were to find out I was in love with the king of Halloween, he would place all of my limbs in balls and chains and never even let me see the light of day."_

In her room, Sally once again scribbled,

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Apparently, my plan didn't go well and I'm in my room once again. But as of now I really wish I could talk to Jack. However, I don't even want to confess right now, I simply want to be someone he can vent to. After hearing that song, all I can see is someone who never has been talked to, it's as if his position as the Pumpkin King was not his choice and he only did it to keep the town safe. Even after he rescued me from Oogie, I can see he tends to keep this title simply because he doesn't want to see Halloween in the wrong hands and the townsfolk want him to be their king. I can only imagine what they would think if they heard Jack say, 'I don't want to be king anymore.' But I really know how he feels. I didn't chose to be created in this lab, and the Doctor made me for his sake. In fact, he seems to treat me like an object made to serve him instead of thinking I'm someone with feelings and thoughts. It as if we're both trapped in our lives with nobody to turn to anymore._

 _Your friend,_

 _Sally_

She gently put her diary away, and drifted off to sleep.


	7. 7: Christmas ?

**Chapter 7: Christmas?**

The day after Halloween, Sally got up with the birds and looked at the wide hole of light from her room into the town. Everything from Halloween was put away and it was as if the celebration never happened. Her gaze then drifted to see the townsfolk walking out and about going on their daily lives. Well, expect for somebody, "Where's Jack?" She asked herself. When the Mayor arrived at his door, Sally could barely pick up what he was shouting until he screamed into his megaphone, "Jack! ANSWER ME!" After seeing the cone shaped politician topple over, Sally kept watching and noticed that he was flustered and flailing towards every citizen in town. Sally could only come to one conclusion, _"Jack never made it home last night! Where could he be?"_ Before she could take another step the Doctor called, "SALLY! I NEED MY MORNING TEA!" The doll sighed, _"But of course I will have other things to deal with first."_ "Coming! Just let me get ready first!" She responded.

Sally yanked her diary from the small hatch and began to scribble,

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _I can't believe that Jack's not even home today. All I wanted to do was talk to him as a friend and all. But it's so strange that he would be gone the day after Halloween, he never leaves town unannounced. I hope that he's safe and will come back soon. Still, I might need to listen in on what's going on, because I can't jump to conclusions right away. Who knows, Jack might be safe and come back today. Everyone in this town can only wait and hope he does come back. Nobody in this town can imagine what it would be like to be without Jack, including me._

 _Your friend,_

 _Sally."_

After hiding the diary, Sally made her way downstairs and made tea for the Doctor and once he finished, he requested, "Now, as you do every day my dear, I need you to sweep up and check for anything that needs patching." "Yes Doctor." She responded as she grabbed a broom. "Good, and after that I will be needing lunch in a few hours. I would like some of that soup you make if that won't be any trouble for you." The Doctor rolled away from the rag doll, and went to his lab tinkering with various blueprints and beakers. Meanwhile, Sally did as she was told with only one thing running through her mind, _"When is Jack going to come home?"_

\- LATER-

Sally wrapped an apron around her waist and filled the cauldron to the brim and let it bubble over the flame. Sally began adding ingredients from the cupboards, steeping spices in the liquid, and wafting in every scent. Within a few minutes, voices shouted outside, "WE'VE GOT TO FIND JACK! THERE'S ONLY 365 DAYS LEFT TILL NEXT HALLOWEEN!" "364!" "IS THERE ANYWHERE WE'VE FORGOTTEN TO CHECK!?" Sally looked out the window, "I LOOKED IN EVERY MAUSOLEUM" "WE OPENED THE SARCOPHAGI!" "I TRUMPED THROUGH THE PUMPKIN PATCH!" "I PEAKED BEHIND THE CYLOP'S EYE!" "IT'S TIME TO SOUND THE ALARMS!" _MEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!_

 _"I can't let this go by, once the alarms sound it means it's an emergency.I need to get out somehow, but the Doctor might be suspicious if I try nightshade again. But there's no other choice."_ Quietly walking over towards the cupboards again, she grabbed the jar of deadly nightshade and with a smirk on her face she poured every last bit of the jar's contents into the soup. However, the herbs pungent scent was strong enough to knock out an elephant a mile away. Clenching her nose, Sally's eyes spotted a jar that read, _"Frog's Breath."_ "Frog's breath will overpower any odor." Unscrewing the top, the frog inside let out a small croak before she tilted the jar. _BEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLCH!_ Went the frog. When the fumes bellowed through the air, Sally felt as if she inhaled he world's strongest coffee powder. _*COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!*_ "BITTER!" _*HACK COUGH! COUGH!*_

When she caught her breath, Sally opened the cupboard doors and began to push and throw bottles everywhere. "Worms wart! W-Where is that worm's wart?" Sally finally got the bottle she was looking for but then heard the Doctor's voice. "Sally! Is that soup ready yet?" She poured nearly half of the contents into the bubbling liquid and managed to conceal the pungent fumes of the frog's breath. "Ah, COMING!" Sally ladled the Doctor's soup into a slightly cracked and stained bowl, but before she left, she spotted a slotted spoon that looked identical to the spoon on the bowl. _"He might get suspicious. I better take this with me just in case."_

Up in the lab, Sally approached the doctor and presented him the green soup. "Lunch!" The Doctor turned his chair and shut the cap to his brain. "Ah, what's that?" He sampled the scent of the meal. "Worm's wart!" He smiled and reached for the soup's first taste. But then he caught another scent. "And frog's breath?" Sally bit her lip and started to stammer, "W-w-what's wrong? I-I-I thought you liked frog's breath." The Doctor approached her with a slight scowl, "Nothing is more suspicious than frog's breath. Until you taste it, I won't swallow a spoonful." Sally quickly looked at the sample provided, and knocked it away, "I'm not hungry." The spoon hit the floor and Sally smiled, "Oops!"

"You want me to starve!" Sally bent over and dug out the slotted spoon as he continued to grumble."An old man who hardly has any strength as it is. ME! To whom you owe your very life!" Sally, kept up with her acting. "Oh don't be silly." When she "tasted the sample," Sally handed the bowl back to the Doctor. "Mmm, see scrumptious." The Doctor began to gulp down the soup and Sally could only smile as he swallowed it down to the very last drop. Within second's the Doctor began to yawn and his eyes slowly closed.

Sally then heard the bell tower thunder and the Mayor shout, "TOWN MEETING! TOWN MEETING! TOWN MEETING TONIGHT!" She quickly placed a blanket over the Doctor and patted his skull before walking outside of the metal prison she called home into the town square lit by only the street lights and the barely visible lamps inside of the town's homes. Once outside, Sally followed the queue of citizens who flocked to the town hall like a colony of bats back to their cave. Inside, Sally's eyes couldn't help but follow the wall to wall citizens seated. For just one moment in her life, it was the first time she saw so many residents in one location at the same time outside of Halloween. A setting which was far different from her lonely metal cage.

"Ahh!" Sally softly cried as the clown bumped into her and softly cackled into his seat. With a crowd so large, Sally then climbed up the hanging tree, and sat on his branches before Jack took the stage. Even appearing in front of her, made Sally's heart slightly skip a beat. "Listen everyone." Echoed the king's voice. "I want to tell you about Christmas town." When the spotlight flashed Jack began to belt out.

 _There were objects so peculiar_  
 _They were not to be believed_  
 _All around, things to tantalize my brain_

 _It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen_  
 _And as hard as I try_  
 _I can't seem to describe_  
 _Like a most improbable dream_

 _But you must believe when I tell you this_  
 _It's as real as my skull and it does exist_

 _Here, let me show you._

When Jack pulled the curtains, a Christmas tree that was almost stripped of its needles with decorations on the bottom lit up the entire room making the entire crowd gasp, including Sally.

 _This is a thing called a present_  
 _The whole thing starts with a box_

The townspeople began to join in.

 _A box?_  
 _Is it steel?_

 _Are there locks?_

 _Is it filled with a pox?_

 _A pox_  
 _How delightful, a pox_

 _If you please..._  
 _Just a box with bright-colored paper_  
 _And the whole thing's topped with a bow_

 _A bow?_  
 _But why?_  
 _How ugly_  
 _What's in it?_  
 _What's in it?_

 _That's the point of the thing, not to know!_

 _It's a bat_

 _Will it bend?_

 _It's a rat_

 _Will it break?_

 _Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake_

 _Listen now, you don't understand_  
 _That's not the point of Christmas land_

 _Now, pay attention._

 _Now we pick up an over-sized sock_  
 _And hang it like this on the wall_

 _Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot?_

 _Let me see, let me look_

 _Is it rotted and covered with gook?_

 _Hmm, let me explain._  
 _There's no foot inside, but there's candy_  
 _or sometimes it's filled with small toys_

 _Small toys_

 _Do they bite?_

 _Do they snap?_

 _Or explode in a sack?_

 _Or perhaps they just spring out_  
 _And scare girls and boys_

 _What a splendid idea_  
 _This Christmas sounds fun_  
 _Why, I fully endorse it_  
 _Let's try it at once_

 _Everyone, please now, not so fast_  
 _There's something here that you don't quite grasp_

 _Well, I may as well give them what they want._

 _And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last_  
 _For the ruler of this Christmas land_  
 _Is a fearsome King with a deep mighty voice_  
 _Least that's what I've come to understand_

 _And I've also heard it told_  
 _That's he's something to behold_  
 _Like a lobster, huge and red_  
 _And sets out to slay with his rain gear on_  
 _Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms_  
 _That is, so I've heard it said_

 _And on a dark, cold night_  
 _Under full moonlight_  
 _He flies into a fog_  
 _Like a vulture in the sky_  
 _And they call him Sandy Claws._

Once Jack went behind the curtains, the crowd presented a thunderous applause for their king. Once he left, everyone began to exit one by one and drag themselves home. As Sally hopped off of the hanging tree, she bit her lip and scratched her temple. _"Christmas Town? This seems like a very interesting place and all, but should we really be told about this?"_ She arrived at the stop of the lab and she slowly reached for the door while shaking her tiny blue hand. _"Oh please be asleep, please be asleep!"_ _CREAK!_ Peaking into the depths of metallic room, Sally silently stumbled to see that the Doctor was still out cold. _"Phew! That was close! But using the entire jar of deadly nightshade actually worked."_ The the Doctor began opening his mouth and his snoring stopped. _YAAAAWWN! "UH OH I better get upstairs!"_

Sally quietly sneaked upstairs keeping her eyes on the Doctor's movements just praying he didn't wake up before she made it. When she got up to her room, she heard his snoring again. _"Another close one."_ After getting inside of her room, Sally scrambled for her diary, and began to tattoo to the page,

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _I am so glad Jack came back to us today. However, he told everyone about a place called, Christmas town. It must be a holiday town like ours and it seems so interesting. However, I can't help but have a strange impression of the place. On one hand it doesn't sound scary, but on the other hand Jack looked so excited and happy to tell us about this town. He showed us what presents are, that there's different kinds of lights and bows. It sounds very cheerful and It was so reliving to see Jack this happy. Maybe when Jack figures something out about this Christmas thing, Halloween can have something new to look forward too. And maybe, just maybe I can confess to him, but not too soon, I still want to get out of this place first._

 _Your friend,_

 _Sally."_


	8. 8: A Dream and a Vision

**Chapter 8: A Dream and a Vision**

That night as Sally quietly slept in her metal room, she went to the place where nobody could find her, her dreams. Inside of her dreams there was literally nobody there except for her and Jack. Right in front of her, Jack stated, "Sally, I want to know more about this Christmas thing and I can only wish more people would know because it's helped me fill up the emptiness inside of my bones. But I still think something is missing." He held on to her hands and before she could say anything he proclaimed, "However, I already found it, the thing that was missing was you next to me, because I love you. Please, be my queen and stay at my side forever and ever, I love you." Sally began to lean into Jack's arms and puckered her lips almost touching his with her heart beating a million miles a second. Just one centimeter away from a lock until there was a _BAM BAM BAM!_ And Sally's eyes shot open.

"SALLY! GET UP! WE'VE GOT A LONG DISCUSSION AHEAD FOR YOU!" Shouted the Doctor's voice. _"Oh dear, he's up now."_ Sally stepped out of bed and creaked the door open a crack before meekly squeaking, "Y-yes Doctor?" He quickly pounded the door open with an ice bag on his head and began growling, "Don't play innocent with ME! I know very well that you slipped deadly nightshade into my soup yesterday, and ran off AGAIN!" Sally stumbled back and her eyes popped, "W-Why would you say that Doctor? I never put any of that in your soup." He shouted, "DON'T PLAY DUMB! I KNOW IT WAS YOU! After I woke up this morning, Igor told me that there was a town meeting I missed last night, then I found the spoon to the soup still on the floor, and the jar of deadly nightshade was completely empty. For this, you are to never leave this house, you are to never go outside, you are to never leave your room until I say so!" Sally argued, "I'm the one who has to cook and clean for you, you can't lock me up like this. You treat me as if my only purpose is to serve you all the time." She asked, "Why can't you realize that I'm restless, I have free will, I have emotions, I'm grown up now, I'm a citizen of this town? Why can't you see I'm not some remote controlled object made for doing your chores?" The Doctor refused to answer her and replied, "NOT ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOU! I MADE YOU! YOU ARE TO DO AS I TELL YOU!" Then he barked at her, "I GAVE YOU LIFE AND I CAN TAKE IT AWAY! IS THAT CLEAR?" Sally fell silent and sat on her bed. The Doctor exited her room and grumbled at her, "You've poisoned me for the last time you wretched girl!" The giant metal door slammed shut and a steel metal bar followed trapping the doll inside of her cage of a room.

 _"Great, now he's never going to let me out, I'll never be able to make any friends, and Jack will never know that I love him." DING DONG_ rang the doorbell, "Oooh, my head!" Groaned the Doctor. "The door is open!" He projected towards the bottom floor. "Hello?" Asked a familiar voice. "Jack Skellington!" Sally's entire body sprang up and she grinned at the mention of their guest's name. "Come here my boy!" Called the Doctor. "Doctor, I need to borrow some equipment." Proclaimed the skeleton man. Inside of Sally's room, the rag doll pressed her ear against the metal door and could only pick up so much, but managed to hear, "I'm conducting a series of experiments." From Jack. Sally's eyes squinted as she kept pressing herself against the metal door."Hmmm, experiments?"

 **LATER**

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _Today was both one of the worst and best days of my existence. Worst because the Doctor found out I poisoned him last night, but it was one of the best since Jack came here today again. However, it didn't really last too long, but it seems he's going to conduct experiments for some reason. Could this have to do with Christmas? If it is, I wonder what he's trying to figure out. Still, I've got to get out of this room somehow, I can't stay in here forever. But on the other hand, I just don't know if I can confess to Jack. I mean, he's handsome, he's a gentleman, he's so talented at scaring, and he's a great leader. Meanwhile, I'm just a plain rag doll who's shy, clumsy, and too embarrassed to say anything about my feelings for him. But I've still got to do something, even if it's the last thing I do._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Sally."_

As days passed, Sally's only view was watching the light in Jack's tower as he tinkered away with his constant Christmas experiments. All alone, she was in that room with nobody to talk to except her diary. The only times the door even opened was for meals and hygiene. But one night, Sally looked at a grey straw basket and old rag next to an empty wine bottle and began to open drawers that were invisible to the naked eye filled with jars of minerals, spices, herbs, and bottles of liquid. _"It might just be something I can do for him. He's been in that tower for days."_ She began to tie a thread from her sewing machine on to the basket's handle, and added and poured a nearly endless combination of ingredients into the funnel attached to the empty wine bottle. After letting the mixture sit in the bottle, she gently sprinkled a fish's skeleton with seasonings and held the bones over a candles flame for a few minutes before placing it on a plate with a set of salt and pepper shakers and an old apple core next to it. Sally spotted a spool of thread and her diary not long after and grabbed them both, _"I better take these."_

After that, Sally went back to the wine bottle and began to pour in the last drops for the drink and spooned in the last bit of minerals before corking the bottle and placing it in the basket. She unlocked the gate that acted like a window to the outside world and let it swing open. The basket attached to only a thread from her sewing machine was lowered down to the ground like a feather in the breeze. Then after looking down and she looked in the distance she bit her lip, the sheer thought of running away again was something that could cost her, her own life. But looking at the flickering lights of Jack's tower, she smiled because her heart was telling her, 'Don't let anyone get in the way of your happiness. Go, he's waiting for you.'

With a deep breath, Sally jumped from her window and fell much softer than a stone, but a lot harder than an autumn leaf. _THUD!_ Went her body and three of her limbs except for her right arm all detached leaving behind a trail of leaves. Fortunately, Sally could break apart, but it couldn't kill her. Within seconds, she opened her eyes and grabbed her left arm, then a needle from behind her ear, and began to literally sew her arm back on, followed by her legs. She then gently stumbled towards Jacks' tower and went towards his gate's entrance with the basket in hand. She silently snuck in front of his home, and then towards his tower where a pulley device was. Hanging the basket to the rope, Sally began to slowly pull up her gift to the skeleton she admired. Once it tapped on Jack's window, he opened it and Sally only smiled at his face as he waved at her. When he disappeared, Sally's entire face turned the color of her hair and she kept on screeching in her mind, _"H-he's happy to see me. Oh why am I so nervous now? I'm never like this when he's visited me."_ Sally's ears then caught his movements and she ran for his gate away from his sight.

At the front of his gate, she let out a gentle _sigh_ as she sat down in front of a tiny garden of pitch black flowers that looked like tangled roots with black autumn leaves for petals. Sally happily picked one and began to pluck, _"He loves me." PLUCK! "He loves me not."_ Before she could pluck the last petal, the flower began to turn into a twig with the carpel on it, then it began to grow branches, soon the carpel turned into a star and it literally looked like the Christmas tree at the town meeting. But within seconds it bursted into flames leaving behind a burnt twig in her hand. She grabbed out her diary instantly.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _Now I'm having doubts about Christmas. I had a very terrible vision about it, I saw fire, smoke, and destruction. What if it has something to do with Jack? What if it's something to do with Christmas and this town? What if Christmas is very dangerous in general? I can't just let this pass by, I need to help some how, but I don't know what to do. I guess the best thing I can do is wait and then do something._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Sally."_


	9. 9: Christmas Warning

**Chapter 9: Christmas Warning**

The very next morning, Sally got up with the sun right on the streets.

 _Something's up with Jack_  
 _Something's up with Jack_  
 _Don't know if we're ever going to get him back_  
 _He's all alone up there_  
 _Locked away inside_  
 _Never says a word_  
 _Hope he hasn't died_  
 _Something's up with Jack_  
 _Something's up with Jack_

Sally turned towards Jack's tower to watch her crush constantly pacing inside. Every second, she watched him and couldn't remove her eyes from him. On one hand her heart was beating like the wheels of a train from seeing Jack, but on the other hand, that beating heart was sinking into her stomach and she bit her lip as tiny beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. Other town's people began to join in watching her silently. After a few minutes of nothing but watching him, tiny flashes exploded in his windows and he barged out announced, "EUREKA! THIS YEAR CHRISTMAS WILL BE OURS!" The town's folk who crowded cheered, yet Sally kept biting her lip and her eyes drooped like the petals of a wilted flower.

After the crowd left Jack's home gates, Sally took out her diary again.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _This must be what my vision predicted. Jack trying to take over Christmas. This might bring a great harm to Jack. Who knows what it could do to him? Maybe it will turn him into a pile of dust! Maybe it could cause the real world great peril. Or maybe it could cause Halloween Town to go up in flames. I don't know what this means, but I know that as of now Christmas could be dangerous to all of us._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Sally."_

Moments later, the bell tower rang again and the Mayor's megaphone called for everyone to line up at the town hall. Sally, ultimately got on line with just one thought running through her brain, _"I've got to tell him what will happen. I can't let this go on."_ The Mayor began to call, "Dr. Finklestien! To the front of the line!" Sally instantly jolted behind the water fountain out of the Doctor's sight. _"I can't let him see me for even one second. I'll be dismantled in front of the entire town."_ Once he passed by, Sally got back into her spot but then spotted three little children dressed as a devil, a witch, and a skeleton. _"Lock, Shock, and Barrel? What are Boogie's boys doing here?"_ She asked herself.

The clock's hands kept on turning and the hours kept adding up, eventually, Sally made it inside of the town hall and began to think, _"How am I going to tell him? Maybe I should just simply say, 'Jack, this is a_ bad _idea, please don't go through with it.' No, I sound too demanding. Or maybe, 'Jack, we can't go through with this, it's too dangerous I'm begging you to stop this.' No, I sound desperate. Maybe it's better if I just tell him what's on my mind, I'm sure Jack would listen. If I try to practice, it will come out wrong."_

"NEXT!" Shouted the Mayor. Sally was finally in front of what was left of the line, and walked up biting her lip. "Sally, I need your help more than anyone." Claimed the skeleton man. "You certainly do Jack. I had the most terrible vision." The rag doll cried. Jack turned around and dug through the toy chest, "That's splendid!" he commented. "NO! It was about your Christmas. There was smoke, and fire!" She warned. "That's not my Christmas. My Christmas is filled with laughter, and joy, and this." He presented Sally his own full body portrait inside of a picture frame the size of his hand, and began to fold over his drawing of himself in a red outfit that seemed to be just like his tuxedo, yet missing his stripes and bow tie. "My Sandy Claws outfit. I want you to make it" He claimed pointing at her. "Jack, please listen to me. It's going to be a disaster!" Stressed the living doll. "How could it be? Just follow the pattern. This part's red, the trim is white." Sally kept trying to continue her warning, "It's a mistake Jack." But Jack's skull was about as thick as a bank's safe lock. "Now don't be modest. Who else is clever enough to make my Sandy Claws outfit?" Before she could say anything, the Mayor called for the next person in the queue and Jack gently pushed her away giving her the portrait. "I have every confidence in you." As she walked off, Sally looked at the picture and sighed, "But it seems wrong to me, very wrong."

When she got out of the town hall, Sally's eyes scrambled around to locate any citizens left behind. With not a single soul in sight, she embraced his picture and grinned, _"He called, me clever."_ But it only lasted until her brain reminded her, _"But I couldn't get through to him. I tried to tell him, but he was so oblivious. I just can't believe he didn't get it. Oh I know, I'll try again when the hall is empty."_ Minutes later, the hall was bare with nobody but Jack inside, and Sally rushed to meet him again. "Sally? Why are you here again? Do you have any questions?" He asked. Sally took a deep breath, "Yes Jack, I need you to know that..." Her brain stopped. "Sally? I need to know what?" Sally began to stutter, "T-that I-I n-need." She blurted," Your measurements and a place to sew, that's it." "Right of course, thank you for reminding me Sally. I'll have everything arranged in the town square by this afternoon." Sally was silent as she gently forced a smile and went outside. Once outside, she smacked herself, _"Stupid me! Why can't I say anything right in front of him?"_

 ** _LATER_**

As everyone in town was was building and decorating like the elves in Christmas town, Sally sat by her sewing machine in the square with scarlet fabric being fed through it. _"Well, I can't let our king down. This seems so dangerous, and yet he's so happy doing this."_ Just the sheer thought of upsetting him, made her continue to use her machine. Once the sun was starting to hide from the sight of the town and the moon took it's place, Sally struck a pen to paper in her diary _._

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _I tired my best to tell Jack about my vision and it didn't work at all. Instead, he's just more wrapped up in his own fantasies and expectations for Christmas. Why couldn't I have been more forward with him? He mistook my words about his outfit and then I asked for his measurements as opposed to telling him the truth. But on a side note, it was nice of him to call me clever. It's not every day that the Pumpkin King himself calls you clever. Oh what am I saying? I can't let my feelings get in the way, I just know something is going to go terribly wrong with Christmas. But on the other hand, I can't let Jack down. The last thing I want to do is ruin his happiness. I can only hope this might get resolved soon._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Sally"_

 **DAYS LATER**

With only one day left until Christmas, Sally mostly finished Jack's suit and he arrived spotting the handmade garment. "Sally, is it done yet?" She answered him, "It just needs a few more touches Jack, but I think you can still wear it." Jack then held on to it and proclaimed, "Perfect! Let me try it on!" She didn't object and let him go behind the slimy green and tattered curtains. After Jack quickly slipped it over his tuxedo he stepped from behind out flashing his toothy grin, dressed just like Santa with everything except the hat. "Sally, I love it! Now what needed to be touched up?" He asked. "Just the white trim on your wrist." She then proceeded to sew the remaining white fluff on his suit with her entire face drooping. "You don't look like yourself Jack, not at all." "Isn't it wonderful? I couldn't be more wonderful!" He proclaimed. Sally presented his portrait and removed the drawn over picture, "But you're the Pumpkin King." Jack snatched it out of her hand, "Not anymore!" He slammed it on his knee _CRACK!_ "I feel so much better now!" Sally continued sewing, "Jack, i know you think something is missing but..." _PRICK!_ went the needle. "Ow!" "Sorry." After Jack recovered from the tiny prick, he exclaimed, "You're right! Something is missing." _"Yes he's finally listening."_ She smiled. "But what? I've got the beard, the coat, the boots the belt..." _"Oh no, he wasn't."_

"Jack Jack!" Called 3 little voices. Jack turned his skull towards the voices and approached all of them who were accompanied by a bag the size of a cow. "This time we bagged him." Lock spoke, "This time we really did." Barrel slid down on top, "He sure is big Jack." "And Heavy." Shock finished. "LET ME OUT!" A deep voice commanded. Once he popped out of the bag, the entire town gasped to see what Jack described, like a lobster who was huge and red, with a long snow white beard that was dotted with the trio's sticky candy corn, 'Sandy Claws'. Jack crouched and made face to face contact with the ruler of Christmas land, "Sandy Claws, in person." Jack took his hand, "What a pleasure to meet you. W-Why you have hands! You don't have claws at all." After the Christmas man pushed his hat up, everyone started as if he was some exotic animal. "Where am I?"He asked himself. "Surprised aren't you? I knew you would be. You don't need to have another worry about Christmas this year." Jack announced. 'Sandy' started stuttering "Wha? W-What?" Jack interrupted, "Consider this a vacation Sandy, a reward, it's your turn to take it easy." The red man stammered, "B-but there must be some mistake." Ignoring him, Jack commanded, "See that he's comfortable." Before the man was put away, Jack gasped, "Just a second fellas!" He spotted the red hat, "Of course, that's what I was missing, Thanks." And 'Sandy' was carried away.

While Jack was practicing his Santa laugh, Sally looked on at him holding her hands on her face nearly biting her nails."This is worse than I thought. Much worse." After holding her temples, Sally's head sparked. "I know!" She quietly traveled back to her room avoiding the Doctor's sight at all costs and scribbled in her diary.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _Now I know exactly what Jack is trying to do, he's trying to be Sandy Claws this Christmas. This is what could be great danger to him. But now I have a plan, something that will stop him from going into the sky, fog so thick nobody can even see their own hands. I know that this will make Jack upset, and I don't want to do that to him. But I have no choice. If I let him go through with this, I would just have to wait back and see if he gets turned into dust and pray that my premonition is wrong. So I need to go through with it. I mean at least when I go through with it, Jack will be safe and when the timing is right by next Halloween, I will straight up tell him, my feelings for him._

 _Your friend,_

 _Sally."_


End file.
